With the advantage and development of technology, mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet computers, laptops and mobile electronic devices have become indispensable tools to human life. In order to achieve a more efficient working way, touch devices have been utilized in all kinds of electronic devices, for example, inductive and capacitive touch devices, touch panels and so on. However, since the conventional touch device is often connected to the liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel driven by a high voltage, when a driving circuit drives the LCD panel, interferences or noises are generated, which affects quality of a received signal scanned by a touch circuit of the touch device.
Therefore, how to provide a touch display system capable of eliminating the noises from the LCD panel device, and improving the signal quality of the touch display system, has become one of objectives in the industry.